


Ignorance is Bliss

by NaomiHyatt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character building, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hydra (Marvel), Kid Fic, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Tony's daughter, everything connects back to those evil bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiHyatt/pseuds/NaomiHyatt
Summary: In which a girl finds out the truth behind her parentage and gets more than she bargained for.ORKate has a very simple life, until one day she doesn't... remember that old cliche, sometimes ignorance is bliss.*I'm not great with the summary, but check it out.





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

Listen, most people fall into one of two categories: either they believe that their lives are bland/simple and they seek out any form of “adventure” in order to put meaning in their monotonous days OR their life is in a constant state of chaos and they seek out any means of throwing the brakes on the runaway train that is their life….

It’s funny; up until a few months ago, I was solidly, wholeheartedly, woefully in that first category: the 26 year old daughter of an amazing and beautiful mother who gave up everything to make sure that I had every opportunity available to me until she passed during my senior year at university. I had a great childhood, went to a good high school where I made solid grades, repeated this process again in college, and was making enough money to be able to live comfortably (i.e afford rent and basic groceries) in a small apartment. My life was good; I had amazing friends, hobbies (that included hoarding vast quantities of both books and dvds), a good job (where the ratio of awesome/loathsome coworkers was definitely weighed in my favor), only one or two exes that I had to dodge anytime I went to the local grocery store or gas station, and in reasonably good health. Life wasn’t bad for me, but it was dreadfully simple and run-of-the-mill. 

The one somewhat adventurous time in my life, up until a few months ago, was when I took 6 months to travel the world right after graduating college (and I held onto the memories of those 6 months like a death grip in order to convince myself I wasn’t the most boring person I knew). And the only big mystery in my life was that I didn’t know who my father was. But, come on! Even that mystery was pretty unoriginal!

To be honest, I never really put much thought into the identity of the man who made up (biologically speaking) 50% of who I was… err… Okay, that’s a lie. My mind DID sometimes wonder down that path, but each time it did I felt like I was betraying my mother’s memory. Like, if she was a good enough mother, why did I have to worry about who he was. But, still, the mind wanders where it wants to during the late hours of the night when you know you should be asleep, but instead stare at your ceiling for a solid hour.

Anyway, I digress… a few months ago, I DID solve the mystery of my paternity and fell down the rabbit hole into that second category of people I was telling you about.

A few months doesn’t seem like a long time, but I assure you, a lot can change.

If I only knew then what I know now (cliche, I know, but certain ideas are overused and repeated for a reason): ignorance is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is my very first story for this site. Please take it easy on me, but be honest (seems like I'm contradicting myself, but I think you can figure it out).  
> This story has been floating around in my head for a while, so I figured it was time to put it out here. I'm gonna be upfront with you and say that I make no promises of regularity, but I will try my best.  
> I hope you all like it and I would love to hear from you.
> 
>  
> 
> This story takes place after Age of Ultron and completely ignores Civil War


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kate makes some startling connections

Chapter 1

Okay, so I know after my ramblings from earlier, you’re probably dying to know [cue the voice of James Earl Jones]: WHO is my father?

Well, let me pretense with this, you’ve probably heard of him. I’m not exaggerating here; you, whoever you are, probably hear his name (or some variant of a name he goes by) on a daily basis (given the state of our society right now): Some may call him a billionaire, playboy, genius, or (more recently) Iron Man. 

Yep, that’s right. Little, old, boring me. Kate Anders, the daughter of Tony Stark.

I swear to you, I wasn’t actively seeking out this information. I swear (and I’m not lying this time). It happened like this:

When my mom died 5 years ago, I took it hard. My mom and I were very close and, let’s just say, I had a very hard time leaving that denial stage of grief. So much so that I lost my way for a while and had to complete an extra semester of school just to get back on track. Another sore point for me was what to do with her belongings; I couldn’t bare going through and getting rid of her things. That being said, I did what any reasonable adult would do and hired someone else to pack up her stuff and put it in a storage unit for safe keeping.

In my mind, once I could process my life, and the world, without this amazing woman in it, I would then trespass into her possessions (because up until this time, they still felt like HER possessions and my looking through them felt like an invasion of privacy). I know it sounds crazy, but it truly took me nearly 5 years to feel okay enough to go through her stuff. I think my traveling after graduation was my own way of convincing myself of who I could be in this world without my mom. Then one day, I just imagined my mother berating me for wasting money on a storage space for material things to just sit there being of no use.

So I went through her things. I sorted through clothes and furniture to donate, and put personal stuff aside for me to go through later. It was tough to look at and touch what used to be hers, but I did it.

Later that night when I got home, I found the biggest wine glass I owned and I sat down to sort through the few boxes of personal paperwork and pictures. 

I cried tears of both laughter and sadness going through the vestiges of my mother’s life. It helped me to remember the mother I knew, and also, the woman she was before I came along: Linda Joy was a smart, strong, and beautiful woman who wasn’t afraid to fight her way into the male-dominated MIT. Looking through the papers she held onto from college, I wish I had more of a head for engineering like she did (though I didn’t put myself too down, I still had quite a knack for business; my gpa and degree could attest for that).  
But towards the bottom of one of the boxes was something that stopped me in my tracks: a simple picture of my mother (clearly in her hay days at MIT), all smiles while standing in the arms of a good looking man. A man I recognized, not because I personally knew him, but because anyone could recognize him. Tony Stark was a man who could easily gain the attention of an entire room (if one watched his numerous enigmatic news conferences), or, in this case, a simple photograph. 

Turning the photograph over, I read "Linda and Tony" in my mother’s delicate script followed by a date that indicated that this picture was taken in late ‘89 (a good 9 months before I was born, my treacherous mind was quick to note). I felt as if the air had been knocked from my lungs. Why had my mother never mentioned she knew Tony freaking Stark? Even before he was kidnapped and created his first Iron Man suit, people knew who he was. Not that my mother was the type of person to name-drop, but who never mentions that they met arguably one the most famous people in the world. And not just met, but knew each other well if their body language in the picture was anything to go on. 

Speaking of the photo, I flipped it back over to look at these two happy young people in the prime of their life. I noticed the way my mom’s green eyes crinkled with laughter at a joke that I was not privy to; eyes so different from my brown that more closely resembled the man standing next to her (again, my mind is a traitor in its stray thoughts).

I stared at that picture for the better part of the evening, only moving to refill my wine glass, until I thought better of it and just started drinking straight from the bottle. It wasn’t until I realized I could no longer make out their faces in the ascending darkness that I realized how late it had gotten and got up to turn on the lamp in my small living room. 

At that point I had begun to pace and shake my head at all the crazy thoughts running through my mind: There was no way that Tony Stark was my father! And where did I get off thinking this just because of one random photograph??? I knew better than to let my imagination run wild; I’m an adult, not a child who wants to believe that their missing father is some king in a castle (which, let’s face it, in the modern era, Tony Stark and his Tower were as close as you could get to that fairy-tale image). 

But all I could circle back to was that all consuming question: Why else would my mother not mention this? And if it wasn’t important enough for her to mention, why would she keep this photograph after all this time, but show no one. 

The wine must have made me bold because the next thing I know I’m at my computer on the STARK Industries website clicking the ”Job Oppurtunities” button at the bottom of the page. Before I could make myself think clearly, I downed the last of the wine, uploaded my resume, and pressed send.

I rationalized that I was just giving into impulse and that nothing could really come of this. I kept telling myself this as I brushed my teeth, changed, and got into bed.

Still, as in days past, I stared at that ceiling for a good long while and contemplated the mystery of the other half of my parentage. But this time, I didn’t stop my mind from wandering down that path of what if…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wham Bam thank you ma'am. Two in one day!  
> Enjoy & let me know your thoughts! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kate gets the job and certain things come to light

Chapter 2

A few weeks later and here I am: sitting in the most modern and expensive office I have ever seen. I am currently on one of the lower levels of the STARK Industries tower (or the Avengers Tower as it is more popularly known) being interviewed for a position here.

Wait. Pause. Let me back up for a second and process what has happened that led me to this point.

First, I reached an adult moment in my life where I am dealing with long-held grief and moving on. Then, I found a simple photograph that, apparently, had the influence to completely upend my life. Next, I lost my mind and sent a resume to one of the leading, most influential, and high profile companies in the world.

There. Let’s focus on that point, because what happens next has a bit of a snowball effect.

The morning after I found that photograph, I got up and told myself nothing had really changed. I mean, cool, my mom met Tony Stark back in the day. That’s a great anecdote to share with friends the next time we have a get together. I still don’t know (with certainty) who my dad is, but that’s been my story since day one. Yeah, things were completely normal and hadn’t changed in the least since yesterday.

Except… Except I didn’t want to share that photograph and the revelations that came with it with anyone...until I know what it all means (because that pesky voice at the back of my mind kept reminding me that it did mean something). PLUS, I had to keep wrangling my mind in when it wandered over to that remembrance of the resume I sent (cause, I mean, come on what are the chances?).

So you can imagine my surprise when I got home from work that day to find an email from STARK Industries in my personal account. 

I shook my head as I read it; berating myself for getting worked up, if even for a second, on a simple, most likely computer generated, follow up email. All it wanted was a bit more information to go along with my resume before it was reviewed by personnel.

I typed out the information quickly before I could convince myself otherwise and closed the email. I then proceeded to make myself dinner and settle into my usual night routine, ignoring the potential impact of what I was doing. I was, on a whim, applying for a hypothetical job that would most likely take me across the country, completely make my career, and I hadn’t even mentioned it to any of my friends. All because of a photograph and some long repressed daddy issues. What the hell was wrong with me?

But as I thought about it, I realised a few things: Ever since my mom died, I had been in a holding position. When I graduated from college, this should have been the job I immediately went for. Instead I traveled, thinking that that would help me overcome grief and spread my wings, but when I came home I clung to the familiar more than ever. I settled for a respectable job that didn’t challenge me or have any promises of growth. And when I think of my circle of friends, yes they are great, but in the last few years I haven’t felt that vital connection to them.

Maybe it was time for a change.

Photograph or no photograph, maybe I should go after this job with all that I have. My mother definitely would have pushed me to do it and it’s what I should have done years ago. 

A few days later when an email came requesting to schedule the first in a (potential) series of phone and skype interviews, I didn’t hesitate. I aced that interview and the next three.

I was overjoyed when, during the last interview, they asked when I would be able to fly out to New York to meet in person and , if everything went well, sign some paperwork. I was living up to the potential my mother always swore I had and I knew she would be proud of me.

For a while, I almost forgot about that photograph and what had led me to this point.

*-*-*-*

It was while I was sitting in that office in the Tower that it occurred to me that I was, potentially, in the same building as the father I had never met. That thought captured my whole focus for a moment. So much so that I hadn’t heard what the HR person, who was helping me fill out all the necessary paperwork for new employees, had just said.

“I’m so sorry. I completely spaced for a second and missed what you said,” I apologized with a small smile.

“That’s all right, my dear. Everybody started out exactly where you are, and most of them can attest to that overwhelming feeling you’re feeling right now. Especially in the last few years.” She said with a wink. “Pam Wittlock”, according to the nameplate on the door, seemed like a kind and genuine person. STARK didn’t half-ass when it came to hiring the best employees. 

I laughed, “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“As I was saying, all employees have their fingerprints, retinal scans, and blood samples in the system.” At my furrowed brow, she continued, “I know it sounds odd, but security here is of the utmost importance and this is how you will gain the clearance necessary for your job. And don’t worry, all of this information will stay confidential to STARK Industries. This building really is state of the art; you’ll understand as you get used to this place.”

My palms were sweating, but I nodded my head and kept my smile as best I could. Oh God, what if the idea of me being related to Tony Stark wasn’t completely bonkers? What if they took my blood sample and knew why I was really here? Stop that, I scolded myself. It makes logical sense why they would take the sample. Look at where I am! When I got into the elevator after my first meeting this morning my escort hadn’t even pressed a button to get up here (as it were, there were no buttons), he had simple put his thumb to a scanner and said “3rd floor”. 

Besides, they would have to cross match my DNA sample to Starks, and why would they do that if there were no plausible reason? Hellooooo, overreact much? Chill!

I tried to play off my nervousness as best I could, “Sorry, I’m just not in love with the idea of needles, but I understand.”

I stood as Pam got up from her desk and came around to lay her hand on my arm. “Don’t worry honey, it’s quick and painless. The lab is on the fifth floor; I’ll take you up there and get you squared away.” Again, her smile and warmth did its job in making me feel like coming here was the right move.

*-*-*-*

My next few days at STARK Industries passed by in a blur. A good blur, but a blur nonetheless. I gained my bearings quickly and settled into a routine.

I was currently staying in a hotel close to the Tower until I could find something more permanent. Which was great when you considered that the hotel was being charged to a STARK expense account. Plus, I had already found a favorite coffee place to stop by each morning before heading into work (sure the Tower boasted it’s own, top of the line, coffee bar, but there’s a novelty to walking to a local coffee joint in New York before heading off to work). 

Needless to say, I was in a great mood heading into work that morning. That was until I got to my desk and found an email requesting my presence in one of the top most floors of the tower. 

Remember how I said that the elevator had no buttons, that’s because once you scan your thumbprint the AI who basically runs the tower knows what floors you are able to access and you can only request to be brought to those floors. Everyone I had met so far in my department wasn’t allowed past the 20th floor. Past that, we had no need to access the higher up lawyers, engineers, scientists, labs, board member offices, and the residential floors of Stark and (supposedly) the other members of the Avengers.

So who the heck was I meeting with? And why?

These thoughts swirled around in my head as I made my way to the elevator, scanned my thumb, and requested a floor.

A cool feminine voice with a hint of an Irish accent informed me that I had temporary access to the floor requested and that I would arrive momentarily. I was still in a state of shock when the doors opened and I was greeted by a receptionist who validated that I was indeed Kate Anders (which seemed silly to me because of course I am, who else was requested for this meeting, and I was sure the AI notified him the moment I requested this floor). As he ushered me into the office I was too distracted by the amazing floor to ceiling view of Manhattan, that it took me a second to register who was sitting at the desk directly in front of me.

Pepper fucking Potts.

“Good morning, Ms. Anders.” She said with a voice full of authority that I’m sure only Pepper Potts can muster. “I requested your presence here to inquire if you were aware of STARK Industries role in the Human Genome Project?”

…

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so listen, I know this may seem like a lot of build up, but I swear some of the tiny details are important later on! You have no idea the craziness in which this story has the potential of going.  
> Also, I didn't want a *poof* magically meeting daddy bigbucks story. I wanted to be a little more realistic (or as realistic as a piece of fanfiction about a fictional group of superheroes can be).  
> Again, don't be too quiet out there; let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kate and Pepper have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, Pepper may come across as harsh at first, but don't worry, she's not a bitch. She's just looking out for her man. She and Kate will become quite close.

Chapter 3

Shit…

Literally, no other word was going through my head besides that.

What the hell am I supposed to do when one of the most powerful business women (or rather THE most powerful business woman), not to mention my personal icon, is staring directly at me as if she knows every single one of my deepest, darkest secrets. And in this case, she did.

“Um, excuse me?” Yeah, that’s it, act dumb.

She smiles a tight smile as if she sees right through my flimsy evasion tactics. Which, let’s face it, doesn’t take spy skills to accomplish. “As you are aware, you gave a blood sample at the time of your hiring…” She began again.

“I was told that that would be confidential,” I interrupted before I could think better of it.

“All personnel files are confidential to STARK Industries.” She continued. My palms started sweating and I couldn’t figure out where to look. “That being said, STARK Industries plays a large role in the Human Genome Project, and as such all employees are participants in it. It was in the paperwork you signed on your first day.”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Yeah, I’m not so good with reading the fine print.” I had finally settled with resting my gaze on the ornate, crystal paperweight sitting on the corner of her desk. “Sooo…” Best to just get this done with.

“Ms. Anders, why did you come to work for STARK Industries?” She asked simply. 

Deep breath. “Because STARK Industries is one of the most powerful and influential companies in the world right now, and because working here has the potential to build my career astronomically.” Not a complete lie; just an omission of what truly influenced my decision to make the leap.

“Ms. Anders, let’s cut to the chase,” I finally worked up the nerve to look her in the eye. “Are you to have me believe, that your relation to Mr. Stark had nothing to do with your sudden cross country move?” She quirked a disbelieving, perfectly arched eyebrow at me. “I’ve looked into your file. You acquired quite a bit of debt through student loans. So my final question is this: why now? After all this time, why wait til now to approach Mr. Stark?”

“Look, if you’ve looked through my file, then you’ll have noted I graduated top of my class, I’ve been paying on those debts, and with my new job here, I should have no trouble paying those debts off.” I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started again. “I get it. I get that this looks sketchy. Really, I do. But, I didn’t suspect until very recently that I was in any way related to Tony Stark. In fact, I wasn’t certain that he was my father until just a few moments ago when you confirmed it…” And then I told her everything; I told her about my life, my mother, her death, my grief and denial, and, most importantly, I told her about that damn photograph. 

By the end of it, I had tears running down my face.

God, what a mess I’d created; here I was crying in the office of Pepper Potts while divulging nearly every detail of my life.

Pepper graciously got up from her side of the desk to come around and sit in the chair next to me. “Shhh, everything is going to be okay” She handed me a tissue and rubbed my back.

“I’m sorry. I must seem like such a mess. I promise you that I’m usually much more put together than this.” I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat.

“Oh, come now. Your boss’s boss’s boss just interrogated you on your reasons for working here. I think your distress is very much warranted here.” She said with a smile and a laugh, brushing my anxiety aside. 

Then another thought occurred to me: “Oh God, what did Mr. Stark say about this, about me?” I asked with trepidation.

I felt the hand Pepper had on my arm tense. “Kate, when certain situations like these arise, I am usually the one to meet it head on before bringing it to Tony’s attention.”

“Does a situation like this occur often?” I thought aloud. 

“Not quite like this, no, but other instances have occurred where an individual has a, usually disingenuous and unlawful, claim to Tony Stark and his business.” She answered honestly. 

“But I’m the first real deal?” I don’t know what came over me, but the next moment I couldn’t hold back the hysterical giggles that just came bursting forth. Pepper had the decency to, again, raise that eyebrow, but say nothing as I had what appeared to be a mental breakdown. “I’m sorry. I just mean, what is my life right now? How did I get here? With you, Pepper freaking Potts (!!!) discussing my father...wait for it… Tony freaking Stark!”

Yep, definite mental breakdown. Not my finest moment.

Pepper merely chuckled and said, “Listen, we’re going to take this whole thing one step at a time: First of all, do you want Tony to know?” 

That got me back on track and my laughter died down. “I mean, you know now, and I wouldn’t ask you to keep something like this from him.” I knew from tabloid articles and pictures that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were definitely an item. 

“Kate, this isn’t my secret to tell if you don’t want to make it known.” She said with a note of sympathy. “I’ve known Tony long enough to know that he is an amazing, caring man despite all his erratic tendencies, but I honestly do not know how he will react to this. Besides that, this information getting out will completely change your life. I’m sure you’re aware how much he and his associates are in the global spotlight.”

She’s right, but still:

“Yeah, but this secret isn’t just about me. I think Tony has a right to know about me, now that I know about him.” As much as Pepper’s honesty did put things into perspective, and I felt my anxiety building again, I knew that this was the right thing to do.

“Ok. If you’re sure. I’ll talk to Tony about this myself.” I opened my mouth, but she held up a hand to stop my next thoughts, “No, I need to tell Tony this before he sees you. Trust me, he’ll need time to process. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off; you need to process and relax too. I’ll call you this evening.”

“Yeah, okay.” I glanced at the time. I had only been in here roughly an hour and yet it felt so much longer. I headed for the door, but just before I reached for the handle, I turned around. “Listen, make sure he knows I don’t expect anything out of him. I just feel that it’s only right that he knows too.”

“I’ll make sure of it. Don’t worry, everything will be okay”

She was so kind, and yet I still felt those twists of anxiety deep in my belly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pepper talks to Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in POV to focus on Pepper for this chapter.

Chapter 4

Virginia “Pepper” Potts was use to cleaning up after Tony Stark. She’d been doing it for over a decade now.

Over the years, the messes Tony created ran the gamut from international affairs, headline making business deals, partying in inappropriate places, and,yes, occasionally a woman would come forth with the bold claim that she was carrying the love child of one Anthony Edward Stark. Up until a few years ago, this occurrence happened more often than even Tony knew about.

What Pepper told Kate was true: in all of the messes, it was Pepper that ran interference and cleaned it up before it was ever brought to Tony’s attention. And, until this current case, all of those messes were cleaned up with a simple blood test.

Truth be told, it had been a while since Pepper had to clean up a mess like that. Eight years ago when Tony came back from the dead, so to speak, he was a different man for the most part. Whatever he went through out in that desert changed him, made him reprioritize some things. Sure, he was still eccentric as ever, but he was a man with a purpose now.

Sometimes that purpose led Tony to dangerous situations, and every time Pepper was left unable to breathe until he was home safe and sound. She loved him. It wasn’t easy, Lord knows Tony made it impossibly difficult at times, but he was the love of her life. 

So when some lab tech entered her office the day before yesterday with a report detailing the DNA match of Tony to a newly hired STARK employee, she was shocked to say the least. Every other incident like this was simply and coolly handled because the science saw through any ill-conceived deception. But this, this was real. Tony had a daughter. 

Pepper went into that meeting with Kate assuming that the latter must have ulterior motives with working at the Tower besides its substantial benefits, but after the first 15 minutes with the young woman, she was pleased to discover that she was wrong in that assumption. Kate Anders was just a poor girl trying to figure out who she was. And Pepper had a sneaking suspicion that, had she not called her into that meeting this morning, Kate would have let the mystery of the identity of her father go for a while yet. But now she knew for certain.

And Pepper knew.

And, unfortunately, so did some lab tech; Pepper would have to call that one back into her office to remind them of the numerous NDAs that bound them to keeping this information secret. 

Kate was right, Tony shouldn’t be left in the dark about this revelation. 

But how to spring news like that to the man you love: ‘Oh, yes dear, my day was great. I met your grown daughter today… Oh yes, she now works in the family business.’ That wasn’t going to work. Tony had his own set of heavy baggage when it came to child-parent relationships. Ooooh, this was not going to be the easiest of conversations. 

*Ding*

Pepper was brought to the present as the doors of the elevator opened on to the floor where Tony’s personal lab was located. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves and stepped off the elevator. 

“Ms. Potts, if I may..” The voice of FRIDAY made her pause.

“Yes FRIDAY?”

“I believe that Sir may surprise you with his ability to handle this.. startling… news.” FRIDAY replied. Of course the AI knew why Pepper was on her way to Tony’s lab. After all, FRIDAY saw everything that went on in the Tower.

“FRIDAY, what makes you say that?” 

“I am privy to Sir’s personal history and am capable of observing and deciphering his behavior… I believe that while the news will shock him at first, this may not be something that Sir is necessarily adverse to.” It never stopped surprising Pepper the level of humanity that Tony’s AIs were capable of. 

“I hope you’re right.” 

And with that, she continued on into Tony’s lab where she was assaulted by the deafening volume of ACDC coming through the speakers in the lab.

“FRIDAY, cut the tunes.” Tony shouted as soon as he saw Pepper come in. “What can I do for you, my dear lady love. And don’t say I need to go to some flitty fundraiser dinner tonight, because I told you I’m only doing one of those a week from now on and Monday’s was it..”

“Tony…” Pepper started.

“And besides, those things are ridiculous anyway…” 

“Tony, listen.” She tried again.

“All that money being offered up, the least they could do is provide a solid meal not some sampler plate from some ‘up and coming’ hoity toity chef. I mean they’re basically serving up a single bite…” Tony continued his rambling.

“TONY!” This time, Pepper got his attention. “There’s no fundraiser. I need to discuss something serious with you.”

“Oookay… If this is about my time spent in the lab, I assure you that between you, FRIDAY, and Lewis, I’m getting plenty of breaks in.” He seemed genuinely surprised by Pepper’s abruptness. She hadn’t had to take that tone with him in quite a while.

“No, it’s about something that was brought to my attention recently. Tony...I don’t know how to say this, so here..” Pepper reached into her bag, grabbed her personal STARK tablet, brought up the lab report, and set it on the table in front of Tony. Then she took a step back and waited for Tony to see for himself and process. 

“I don’t understand; what is this?” His brow furrowed as he read and then a look of shock overcame his features as he continued reading.

“Her name is Kate Anders. She’s 26, a degree in business, and a lovely young woman.” Pepper said as he continued reading.

“Hh...How did you find her.” Tony asked, finally raising his confused eyes to Pepper.

“She is a new hire. Only been here 2 and a half weeks, but her blood sample was just entered into STARKS Genome database.” A dark look overcame Tony’s face at her words.

“Oh, so what does she want then? Money, attention from the media, a chance at a meet and greet with the Avengers?” He said in a disgruntled tone.

“No, no it’s not like that.” She led him over to the couch in a corner of the lab near the mini fridge and coffee machine. “Listen, I met with her this morning with the very same assumptions that are running through your mind right now. But, Tony, I was wrong. In fact, up until I confirmed your relation, she only had a suspicion that you were her father. Kate really is a lovely young woman and she wanted to make sure I let you know that she wanted nothing from you.”

“Who..” He started but couldn’t bring himself to finish asking the most pressing question at the forefront of his mind.

“Her name was Linda Joy Anders. She attended MIT.” Pepper knew what he wanted to ask even if he couldn’t get the words out. At the mention of Kate’s mother’s name, a look of recollection passed over Tony’s face. “She passed away nearly 5 years ago, but Kate just found a picture of the two of you in her possessions.”  
“How?” Pain and hurt had entered his eyes at the news of her passing.

“Car accident. Kate was in college at the time and had a hard time dealing with it.” Pepper knew that in this, father and daughter could relate.

Tony shook his head slightly as if dealing with his own brief moment of grief at the death of a woman he hadn’t seen in nearly 27 years. “I remember her… She was one girl during that time that I was even a smidgen serious about..” With a huff he looked down at the ground.

“What happened?” Pepper pressed.

“My parents. My father seemed almost too pleased with the prospect of me settling down so I pushed her away in rebellion.” He looked up then, but he wasn’t really looking at Pepper. His vision was lost in the past. “You know, after awhile I thought of getting back in touch with her, but then that Christmas happened.” The winter of ‘91 when Howard and Maria Stark were killed in a one car accident on an icy road to the airport. 

At this point, Tony got up and started pacing around the lab.

“So, what do we do now?” He said nervously as he paced. “If she doesn’t want anything from me, do we just continue on with our lives as if nothing has changed?”

“She said she doesn’t want anything FROM you, but I’m sure now that she knows who you are to her, she would probably like to get to know you.” Pepper could see the old tell-tale signs of insecurity starting to pop up. Although most would never imagine that a side like that was present in the personality of playboy billionaire Tony Stark, Pepper knew him better than thought. The self doubt of being good enough for the people around him were deeply rooted in Tony’s subconscious.

“Yeah? Maybe we could do dinner? Here? Not somewhere with eyes and ears everywhere waiting to hear the latest celebrity gossip.” Tony perked up at the idea.

“I’m sure that can be easily arranged.” Pepper said with a small smile. “I can inquire as to when would be best for Kate.”

Tony finally stopped pacing, walked back to the couch, and pressed a quick and sweet kiss to Pepper’s lips. “Thank you Pep. What would I do without you.”

“It’s nothing.” Pepper assured him and she walked out of his lab to let him continue processing all of this on his own.

Looks like FRIDAY was right, but then again, how could you ever doubt her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dinner and introductions are had

Chapter 5

My phone ringing startled me out of my reverie of what my life path would have currently been had I never found the photograph of Tony and my mom.

“Hello?” I answered immediately upon seeing the name appear on my caller id. ‘Play it cool Kate. Everything will be okay.’ I told myself.

“Yes, Kate? It’s Pepper.” She began. “I hope I’m not disturbing you…”

“No. No, I have been actually waiting for your call since we spoke this morning.” Yeah, smoothe and not desperate sounding at all. 

“Well, I’ve spoken to Tony and after his initial shock at our current predicament, he was adamant about meeting you.” I let go of a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding at her words. “How would you feel about dinner with us here in the Tower?”

My response was immediate: “Yes!... Err.. I mean, that would be lovely.”

“Great, how does tonight around 7 sound?” I got the feeling that my positive response calmed down Pepper’s on nerves.

I glanced at the clock on my phone. 7 would give me a solid three hours to calm myself, get ready, get anxious again, calm down again, and make my way back to the Tower; “Sounds perfect. I’ll see you then.”

Oh God, this was really happening.

*-*-*-*

Time passed faster than I thought it could and the next thing I know, I’m back in the same elevator from this morning heading towards Tony Stark’s penthouse on the top floor of the STARK Industries Tower (AKA Avenger’s Tower, that pesky mind of mine reminded me). 

‘Holy shit, my dad’s Iron Man….’ I realized. I mean, of course he is, I knew this, but for the last few hours all my mind has been able to focus on was the fact that I was going to be meeting the man who is my father. What he actually DID was pushed to the back of my mind for a while. ‘Oh my God, what if it’s true that the other Avengers live here too?...Okay, okay one thing at a time! Focus on the task at hand and we’ll cross all other bridges as we get to them.’ I had to reign in my thoughts as the elevator approached the top floors and began to slow.

When the doors open, I am greeted with the sight of one of the most plush, expensive, modern, high tech (and any other adjective) penthouse I could imagine.   
‘Holy shit, somebody pinch me.’

Just outside the elevator doors, Pepper stood waiting to greet me and usher me into the living space (no doubt alerted by the AI that I was on my way up).

“It’s nice to see you again Kate.” Pepper said with a genuinely warm and friendly smile on her face; so very much different our greetings now in comparison to the beginning of our meeting this morning. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Please.” That should help to steady my nerves.

It was at that point that I noticed the man standing further into the room.

Tony Stark, in the media, seemed larger than life; living an impossibly lavish lifestyle, one of the world's most handsome men (according to People magazine), a literal genius, and a self made global superhero. That Tony Stark’s personality couldn’t be contained on any TV screen and dominated any room he was in.

This Tony, standing not 20 feet away from me, seemed just as nervous and unsure as I did.

“Hello,” I said. Internally cursing myself for sounding like a scared child.

“Oh, yes.” Pepper interjected as if remembering how awkward this dinner would most likely start off. “Tony, this is Kate Anders. Kate, this is Tony… “ the unsaid ‘your father’ was gratefully appreciated.

Still, Stark said nothing for a long moment of time.

Awkward.

Then he seemed to work up the courage to say something: “You look so much like your mother.”

Now that was familiar ground and I smiled.

“Yeah, I’ve always been told that. I could be her complete doppleganger except for my eyes..” I stopped and looked anywhere but at the soft brown eyes, identical to my own, that now crinkled in the same manner as in the photograph that started this whole mess.

His laugh was easy and carefree and I found myself joining in even if I didn’t know the reason for the reaction. Anything was better than awkwardly staring at each other, searching for the right words to say to long lost family. 

“Look Kid, let’s just skip the awkward introductions and postering; we both know why we’re here. I’m glad that you agreed to this dinner so that we can get to know one another. It’s long overdue.” He now started to resemble the man I had heard so much about.

“I would like that very much.” I confessed as Pepper ushered the both of us to the dining area where we were served one of the greatest meals I’ve had in awhile. 

Over dinner, I told them all about my childhood (making sure Tony knew that I was never left wanting; it wasn’t his fault he was never in my life if he didn’t know about me). In return, Tony gave me my first glance at the man behind the magazine covers and Iron Man faceplate. He was smart, funny, and eccentric (the magazines were right about that part), but he was also caring and very serious a times (especially as we talked and bonded over the mutual loss of parents). This was a man that I wanted to have a connection to. 

Pepper was gracious and added on or corrected Tony’s stories when he got too wrapped up in their retellings. It was easy to see how and why they were perfect for each other. Her aggression in this morning’s meeting was because she wanted to protect this man.

The time got away from us and before I knew it, it was extremely late and I was exceedingly tired. I put a hand up to cover my mouth as I yawned loudly. “Oh this has been great, but I really should be going now.” I said as I stood up. 

Pepper shot a look at Tony and they seemed to have a mental conversation about something. “Kate, listen, I know you’re currently staying at a hotel not too far from here and looking for something more permanent; you may not know this, but under this floor are a few more floors that contain apartments. You are free to take one if you would like.” 

“Uh, I wouldn’t want to impose or seem like I’m taking advantage…” I began to try to find some way to politely decline. 

“Why not? Take advantage.” Tony interrupted. “You’re currently being put up at that hotel on the company’s dime, how is this any different? Plus, we both know that you’re not gonna be able to find a place even half as nice in your price range.” Man, was this guy blunt.

“Fine.” I said. I was too tired to continue on with a solid argument. Maybe I could fight for my pride and dignity in the morning.

“Perfect.” Pepper was beaming. “There just so happens to be an empty apartment right below us that is ready to go. There are the basic toiletries already there, I’m sure we can find you something to sleep in, and we’ll look at getting your belongings moved here tomorrow.” 

“Great. Thanks.” I said as I made my way to the elevator.

“FRIDAY will direct you and show you where to go.” Pepper said as I got in.

“Friday?”

“The AI I created that basically runs the Tower.” Tony answered. Ahh, the accented voice I heard when I used the elevator. “FRIDAY, say hello to Kate.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Anders.” Came that same cool feminine voice. 

“Oh hey!” I called back. “I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for everything. Night.” I said to Tony and Pepper as FRIDAY closed the elevator’s doors.

“Ms. Anders, your quarters will be just down the hall on your right. I shall open the door for you. If you require anything else, please let me know.” FRIDAY said as we arrived on the lower floor. “Your apartment is fully furnished, but the kitchen is not stocked. In the morning, you are quite welcome to visit in common kitchen located on this floor that is fully stocked.”

“Thanks FRIDAY.” I said as I made my way to my appointed apartment.

In the morning, I would let myself freak over my new circumstances, but for now I walked like a zombie to the first bed I found and collapsed. 

Man, what a day it has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm which one of our super friends should Kate meet next?


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate meets a member of the Avengers

Chapter 6

The morning after dinner with Pepper and Tony, I awoke in the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. I leisurely stretched and turned over to see the most breathtaking view of Manhattan from the ginormous window opposite of the cloud like bed I was currently occupying.

All of a sudden, it all came rushing back; “HOLY SHIT!” I shot up and took in the rest of the room.

It was simple, beautiful, and modern. The type of Manhattan apartment I would never be able to afford to live in … except that now, I guess I did live here.

“Good morning, Ms. Anders.” The cool, lilting voice of FRIDAY came from somewhere above me. “I hope you slept well.”

“Yes, thank you.” Is it necessary to thank an AI? Would it even be capable of knowing if someone was being rude? Best to air on the side of caution. “Do you happen to know what time it is?”

“It is currently 8:06 am. Ms. Potts asked me to convey to you that you should use today to get used to your new surroundings. Your things have already been sent for and should arrive sometime after lunch.” FRIDAY informed me.

“Oh, wow, um… FRIDAY, could you tell Pepper thanks for me… for both the time and, you know, the moving assistance?” Communication via AI; different, but I had a feeling that was a normal thing around Stark Tower. 

After a pause, FRIDAY replied, “Message conveyed. Ms. Anders, if you are hungry, it appears that breakfast is being made in the communal kitchen just down the hall from your residence.”

“Communal kitchen? As in another resident on this floor is currently just down the hall from me?” I’m gonna be honest, I was feeling a slight twinge of social anxiety.

“That is correct.”

“FRIDAY, who else lives on this floor?” I had a sneaky suspicion I may know.

“I am sorry Ms. Anders. You have not yet been given clearance to know personal information of the occupants of this floor.” Huh, even though she was an AI, I could have sworn I did hear a pinch of guilt in FRIDAY’s voice at not being able to answer my question.

“You’re going to force me to leave the comfort of this room in order to find out who else lives here, aren’t you?” I teased.  
“That would appear to be the case.” There was a hint of mirth to her voice.

But still, if I was currently in Stark Tower, one level below the penthouse of Tony Stark, it was pretty obvious who would occupy this floor: the other members of the Avengers. 

Double Holy Shit.

What do I do? What do I say?

“Okay then, I guess I’ll just play it cool and go introduce myself.” I don’t know who I was talking to at this point: FRIDAY or myself. “I mean, outside of saving the world and stuff, they’re just normal people.”

“Somewhat.” FRIDAY replied to my ramblings.

“Yeah, thanks for that.” I said as I made my way out of the bedroom, past the rest of the apartment (again, beautiful I noted, but I would check it out in detail later. Right now I needed to go to the communal kitchen while I still had the nerve) to the front door.

Taking one last deep breath, I pushed down my anxiety and headed in the direction FRIDAY led me until my hallway ended at a huge open-floor-plan room. 

The communal kitchen was massive; it had every imaginable appliance or feature any chef or baker could possible need… and it was all so sleek and modern and shiny. But it wasn’t just a kitchen: off to the other side I could see a dining area with a large metal and glass table; in front of the kitchen, and taking up the majority of the open space was a living area, clearly meant to seat and entertain at least 20 people. Off to the other sides of the walls, I noticed more hallways that, I assumed, led to more apartments. 

Impressive.

Again, let’s be honest, my review of the room was just buying me time.

Focusing once more on the kitchen portion of the room, I took in the sight of the other resident of this floor who was currently making himself breakfast. His back was to me, but I could tell he was about 6 ft, sandy blond hair, fine muscled, and, my guess would be, in his late 30s or early 40s. 

In my mind, I quickly went through the Avenger’s current roster; there was only one name that came to mind: Hawkeye.

“So are you going to say good morning or are you going to continue staring at me until it gets really awkward?” The man in question turned around and smirked at me.  
That knocked me out of my stupor real quick.

“Sorry, good morning…” I could feel the blush of embarrassment rising on my cheeks. This was a bonafide member of an international super hero squad who just called me out for gawking at him… aaaand I’m still standing here staring at him...Great first impression, Kate.

“My name is Kate. I just moved in last night…” I waved plaintively in the direction of the hallway.

What was I supposed to say to this man? Do I just unload on him and tell him my whole sob story of being raised by a single mother, losing her, finding my bio Dad, and moving into his house which is, side note, one of the most dominating buildings on the Manhattan skyline? This first meeting was going as swimmingly as my worst nightmare.

“I know who you are. Katherine Anders, you’re Tony’s secret love child, right?” He said with a laugh as he turned back to the stove to flip some pancakes on to two plates and turn off the burner. He then took both plates and walked over to the bar that separated the kitchen from the massive living space, and placed one of the plates in front of me.

He must have noticed my look of bewilderment because he pointed at himself with his fork and mouthed the word, ‘Spy’. 

“Of course, I should expect nothing less from a member of the Avengers.” I said with a laugh as I sat down on one of the barstools and picked up my own fork. 

“Pardon me, Ms. Anders, but I took the liberty of informing Mr. Barton of who you are when you were heading out of your apartment.” Friday informed me.

“Aw, Friday, no.” The Avenger known as Hawkeye pouted. “Way to ruin my super awesome introduction to the new kid. My name is Clint by the way, and as much as that blush and awestruck look on your face is doing wonders to my ego, I’m one of the few ‘normal’ ones on the team. Aside from my rugged good looks, above average intelligence, knowledge of several languages, and awesome shot, I’m just your average Joe. Save that look for when you meet Captain Liberty And Justice For All himself.”

“Thanks for that, but you’re still one of the guys on the ground who literally saved the entire planet from an alien invasion.” I said with a smirk of my own. Hawkeye, no Clint, had that awkward/humorous personality that just made people feel at ease with him. 

“Point taken.” Clint said with a nod as he began digging into the pancakes he had set in front of himself. “But seriously, when you meet the rest of the team, try not to be too intimidated. I know from the outside we all seem pretty abnormal: what with the superpowers, gamma radiation, assassins, mythological god, and super soldier from the 40s, but, at the end of the day, we’re just a group of people who want to veg out on the couch with some pizza.”

“TV and pizza is definitely something I could find common ground with.” I said between bites of pancake. Which, side note, was one of the best pancakes I had ever eaten in my life. How does one save the world on a weekly basis and still find time to learn how to make a perfectly fluffy buttermilk pancake?

“Kate, you and I are going to get along just fine.” As he smiled with his cheeks, full of pancake, puffed up like a chipmunk, I was inclined to vehemently agree with that sentiment. 

Just then, I heard the ding of the elevator from the hallway.

“Ah, if it isn’t the conquering heroes, returning from their early morning run.” He said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked over my shoulder at whoever had just entered the common room. “Come meet our new neighbor.”


End file.
